What if Born Under a Bad Sign
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Meg possessed Dean instead? Chapter 4 of 4 up.
1. Possession

What if Meg possessed Dean instead?

"Sam, I'm going to grab some burgers for us while you do your geeky research thing," Dean said and grabbed his keys.

Sam rolled his eyes. It was his turn to find their next gig, but he wasn't much into it. Ever since that "angel" had turned out not to be real, he was just sick of hunting. There didn't seem like there was anything to believe in anymore. With a sigh, he booted up his laptop and started searching news items for something weird.

As Dean was getting into his car, he smelled something strange. Sulphur, he realized with a start. Before he could do anything about, he felt himself assailed by black smoke and knew he was about to be possessed. "Hi, Dean," he heard from inside his head. He saw and felt himself starting his car but had no control over his actions. That meant a demon was driving his baby.

"_Get out of me!_" he screamed inside his head.

"Sorry, Deano, not the plan."

"_What do you want?"_

"Revenge, Dean. You sent me back to Hell."

"_Meg?"_

"That's right. You haven't been obeying your father and I'm going to help you remedy that."

"_What are you talking about?"_

"Just a minute. I have to order the burgers." Meg pulled up to the drive-thru speaker and placed the order Dean had been planning on placing. Then pulled up to the window, paid for it, even flirted with the girl at the window.

"_That's just gross, man, you're a chick."_

Meg laughed. "Anyway, your father told you to kill your brother and you haven't done it yet. But you will now."

"_Leave him alone."_

"Sorry, can't." Meg drove a couple of blocks away and ran into an abandoned warehouse, where she picked up a bag. "I left this stuff here when I inhabited my last body. The only problem being a demon is it's hard to transport stuff with black smoke."

"_My heart bleeds for you. What's in the bag?"_

"Just some stuff to make our little task easier and more fun." She dug out a vial and sprinkled the contents on one of the burgers.

"_What is that?"_

"Just some stuff to make Sammy sleep," Meg informed. "Speaking of which, I don't want you distracting me right now, so why don't you go to sleep?" Dean felt himself descending quickly into darkness.

Meg grabbed the food and walked into the hotel room. "Find our next gig, Sammy?" she asked while handing Sam his burger.

"Yeah, I think so," he said and took a bite of his burger. "There's a lot of unexplained deaths two towns over."

"Yeah, like what?" Meg asked, not caring. They weren't going to be going on any hunt.

Sam took another bite of his burger, "Fifteen people have died by dropping toasters into their bathtubs."

"So, do you think it's the ghost of an appliance salesman?" Meg said, thinking that sounded Dean-like.

Sam laughed. Apparently, she had been right. He took another bite of his burger, "I don't know, but…" he trailed off. Suddenly he was feeling light-headed.

"You OK, Sammy?" Meg asked.

"No, I feel funny," he said and tried to get up to head to the bathroom. He took about two steps and fell to the floor unconscious.

Meg smiled and dragged Sam out to the car and drove him back to the warehouse. Once there, she tied him, gagged him, blindfolded him, tossed him into a cage and locked the door. "OK, Dean, you can wake up now."

Dean looked and saw Sam unconscious in the cage. _"What did you do to him?"_

"He's just sleeping for now," Meg answered. "We'll have our fun later. For now, let's go on a little spree."

Meg hopped back in the car, and drove to the house of a hunter named Steve Wandell.

"_Where are we?" _

Meg ignored him. She didn't have to answer to a meat puppet. She got out of the car and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Steve Wandell said when he opened the door, pointing a gun at Dean.

Meg momentarily toyed with letting him shoot Dean but decided against it. "I'm Dean Winchester, John Winchester's son," she said.

"Yes, I've heard of him. He was a great hunter. What can I do for you?" he asked, still holding his gun on him. Smart hunters never trusted anybody.

"It's about your daughter. I think she's in danger."

"My daughter?" Steve Wandell asked, all wariness for himself forgotten. "Come in, tell me what's going on."

"_No, don't listen to her. Exorcise her!"_

Steve turned his back to lead the way in and that's when Meg struck. She grabbed Dean's favorite knife from the back of his pants and stabbed Steve repeatedly. Then, she left the knife behind, and went in search of what she came for.

"_You killed him. In cold blood."_

"I'm a demon. Did you expect me to bring him a dozen roses?"

Meg searched until she found an amulet.

"_What's that?"_

"None of your business." Her work there complete, they left. Dean didn't know where they would go from there but suspected he wouldn't like it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam awoke with a headache. He was cramped and tried to stretch, but found he couldn't move. He also realized he couldn't see. He struggled against the ropes, but they wouldn't budge. Someone really knew their knots. He grunted around the gag, but didn't hear anything in answer. Was Dean here? What had happened? The last thing he remembered was talking to Dean about a case and then nothing. "Dean!" he yelled through the gag. He hoped that Dean was OK.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg put Dean to sleep again and then went to hide the amulet. She was going to come back and get it when she was done having fun with the Winchesters. None of this would be any fun if Dean weren't alive to torment himself with it later, so she couldn't let him know too many secrets.

"Wake up, Dean," she sang when she had finished hiding the amulet and was driving to Minnesota."

"_Where are we going?" _

"To see a very special friend of yours."


	2. Jo

Meg pulled up in front of a bar at closing time and walked in. "Bar's closed," Jo said, as she turned around and froze at the sight of Dean.

"_No, Jo, run away."_

"How about one for the road?" Meg suggested.

"OK. One beer," Jo agreed and set the bottle in front of her. "How did you find me anyway?"

"It's kind of what we do."

"Speaking of we, where's Sam?" It would be a whole lot less awkward if he were here, Jo thought to herself.

"He couldn't make it."

"What are you doing here, Dean? We didn't really end things on the best terms," Jo pointed out.

"That's why I'm here. I wanted to square things."

"Square things how?" Jo asked. How could he fix the fact that his father killed her father?

"_Run, Jo, run!"_

"I thought maybe we could make a baby and name it after your father," Meg said.

"What?" Jo asked. "Get the hell out of here."

Meg grabbed her hands and pushed her down onto the bar. "Dean, no, stop."

"_Stop it."_

Jo reached over for Dean's now empty beer bottle to hit him over the head with it. Meg saw the action and grabbed her wrist. Slamming the beer bottle down on to the bar, it smashed, depriving Jo of her weapon. Then Meg took Jo's head and slammed it down on the bar. "Maybe Sammy would like some company." Carrying Jo out to the car, Meg tried to decide how to work this. She had planned to just rape Jo and leave her wondering what Jo and Dean would do about it later, but then the little bitch had tried to hit her with a beer bottle. She tossed Jo in the back seat and drove a couple of miles to the lake.

Jo was beginning to stir. "Jo, I'm going to give you two choices," Meg told her as she fished handcuffs out of the glove compartment.

Jo sat up and bolted out of the back door. "That's not one of the choices," Meg said getting out of the front door and tackling Jo to the ground. She pulled Jo's hands behind her and cuffed them. Jo started screaming, so a hand was quickly placed over her mouth and nose. "If you want to breathe, you'll do as I say. Do you understand?" Meg said in Dean's low and threatening voice usually reserved for those presenting a threat to Sam.

Jo nodded, desperate for a oxygen. Meg moved Dean's hand off her nose, but kept her mouth covered. "I'm going to give you your two choices now. Do you promised not to scream."

Jo nodded. There was probably nobody out there to hear her anyway. Meg removed Dean's hand and turned Jo over onto her back. Meg leaned Dean's face close to hers and then let her black eyes shine. Jo gave a quick gasp of breath. "You're a demon."

"And they say blondes are stupid," Meg said sarcastically. "You can either take a swim in that lake, handcuffed, or you can agree to submit to me."

"What does that mean, submit to you?" Jo asked. She was not having sex with a demon. Gross.

"if you say yes to me, I can take control of your body without having to possess you. It would basically let me control you and Dean simultaneously. Unfortunately, demons need permission to control a person from the outside. Sometimes the stupid rules are just too much.

"No," Jo screamed. She would rather die than become a demon whore.

"Very well. If you change your mind, just scream yes and I'll pull you out." Meg lifted Jo into the air and walked out onto the fishing pier, then dumped her unceremoniously into the water. Jo sank and kicked her feet until her head was above water. She took a few gasping breaths and went under again. Again, she managed to get her head above water for a few precious breaths, but that was all. This happened several times, until she knew she could fight no longer and in desperation with her last breath, she screamed, "Yes."

Meg jumped in and rescued her. Taking the cuffs off, she said, "Good girl. Get in the car." Jo found herself getting in the car. She tried to run away but she was unable. She was a prisoner of her body.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam had lost track of time. He was thirsty and he had soiled himself several times. He would grunt out periodically trying to get a response from Dean. He wasn't sure if the fact that he didn't get one was good or bad. It could mean that Dean was free out there, or it could mean that he was dead.

He heard a door opening. "Sammy, it stinks in here."

Sam let out a grunt of relief. Dean was here to save him.

"I bet you're hungry, thirsty and feeling kind of weak. 36 hours with no food or water and a gag in your mouth that's got to suck."

Sam was confused. It almost sounded as if Dean were taunting him. He decided it was his imagination as he heard what sounded like a cage door being opened. He hadn't even realized he was in a cage. He felt Dean pulling him out. Rather roughly, but he supposed Dean was just in a hurry to get him out of there.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Was that Jo's voice? He wondered what was going on and why and how Jo was involved.

He grunted since Dean didn't seem to be in any hurry to untie or ungag him.

"We can't have fun if he's in a cage," Dean was answering Jo. What was he talking about? Fun? The blindfold was pulled off and he blinked against the light. Slowly everything came into focus. Dean and Jo were standing above him. Dean was holding what looked like a cattle prod and Jo had a whip. What the hell?


	3. Torturing Sam

"Sam, Dad always told me to save you or kill you. I recently realized I couldn't save you, so now I'm going to have fun killing you."

"_Sam, don't listen. It's not me. I'm not giving up on you. Not ever."_

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for you getting your mom killed, your dad wouldn't have become a hunter and my dad would still be alive," Jo added. "This is for all the people you got killed."

"Mom, Dad, Jessica, Pastor Jim, Caleb, they're all dead because of you," Meg taunted.

"_No, Sam. It's not your fault, none of it is."_

Jo brought the whip down across Sam's stomach. He yelled through the gag. Meg then followed up with the cattle prod. They alternated until Sam finally lost consciousness. Jo then dragged Sam into the cage and locked the door. They stood there and waited for three hours until Sam came around again.

"Well, Sammy, we're going to leave you behind to dehydrate. Shouldn't take more than another day."

Sam just lay back. He couldn't believe his brother was doing this to him.

Meg and Jo left. "Next on my list is Bobby Singer. That old fart helped exorcise me, too. Plus, he's like a father to Dean so this will hurt almost as much as Sammy."

Against her will, Jo yelled, "Yay," and clapped her hands.

"I thought that's how you'd feel."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bobby heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. "Dean, Jo," he said answering the door. "What brings you?"

"Working a job nearby, thought we'd come say hi."

"You're hunting with Jo? Does Ellen know?" Bobby asked, surprised that Dean would hunt with Jo when Ellen was so dead against it.

"Yeah. She's not happy about it, though," Meg said.

"Where's Sam?"

"Sam decided to go back to school," Meg said, wondering how long she should draw this out. Like Sam, though, she didn't want Bobby to know it was a demon killing him. She wanted him to think it was Dean. So, she couldn't very well throw him up against the wall like she would anyone else.

"You two want a beer?" Bobby was asking.

"Sure," Meg said and Jo nodded.

Bobby lifted up his beer bottle. Dean and Jo did the same and both took drinks. Dean's came hissing out again. "What did you do?"

"Little holy water in the beer. Dean would never have noticed, but then again, you're not Dean." Bobby punched him, knocking him out.

Jo was relieved until she found herself picking up a lamp with which to hit Bobby over the head. Bobby sensed her, though, and quickly swung around, knocking the lamp out of her hands. "What the hell? You ain't possessed. The holy water didn't affect you."

Jo punched out at him, and though Bobby had been raised never to hit a girl, he knew his best course of action was to knock her out. So he did. Then he turned his attention to Dean. No need to wait for him to wake up, he decided and began the exorcism then and there. A few minutes later, Dean was hacking up a boatload of demon smoke.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam huddled in his cage. He just wished he would hurry up and die already. He was beyond thirsty, and in so much pain from all the torture Dean and Jo had put him through. He didn't understand why. If Dean felt he needed to kill him, why wouldn't he at least make it quick?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean and Jo both started to wake up about the same time. Dean moaned. "Morning, Princess," Bobby said, sarcastically.

"Bobby?" Dean asked. "Did you exorcise Meg, Bobby?"

"Meg? Is that who was possessing you?"

"Yeah. Is she gone?"

"Straight back to Hell. Didn't pass Go or collect $200," Bobby said.

"Sammy," Dean said, and bolted straight up.

"What about him?"

"We beat him and left him in a cage to die," Jo said. She noticed that she was tied up and Dean wasn't. "Why did you tie me up and not Dean?"

"Dean was possessed. I don't know what your deal is," Bobby said.

"The demon took control of me. Long story," Jo said, not wanting to admit that she had given the demon permission in a moment of weakness.

"We gotta go get Sam, quick. He wasn't in good shape when we left him," Dean said, already headed outside. Bobby and Jo followed him and got in Bobby's truck. Dean led the way in the Impala.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam was falling asleep. Hopefully for the last time, he thought, when he was jerked away by the sound of a car outside. Sam thought it was the Impala. He shuddered. Why couldn't Dean just let him die in peace. "Sammy!" he yelled and ran in.

Sam looked up at him with fear in his eyes. He managed a little whimper.

Dean's heart broke. Sam looked half dead and he didn't even have the energy to protest whatever ill treatment he thought was coming his way. "Sammy, I'm getting you out of here," Dean said as he opened the cage.

Sam scooted back away from him. Dean could have easily stopped him, but figured that wouldn't do anything for Sam's frame of mind.

"Guys, get in here with the water, quick!" Dean yelled.

Sam wondered if they were going to drown him. Bobby ran in and got in the cage with Sam. He knelt down and pulling of the gag, held the water to his lips. Sam drank greedily, but after a few gulps Bobby pulled the water away. "Not too fast." A few minutes later he was given more. Bobby pulled out a knife and Sam looked at him in fear. "Relax, kid, I'm just going to cut your ropes. Sam nodded, but watched him warily as he did it. Bobby gently helped Sam to crawl out of the cage. Dean knelt down to help Sam up, but Sam jerked back.

"Dean, I'll take Sam with me. You and Jo can follow," Bobby suggested. Sam was clearly terrified of Dean and this wasn't going to be an easy fix.

Dean nodded and he and Jo headed out to the car and waited for Bobby to get Sam situated.

"Sam, do you think you can walk?" Bobby asked.

Sam shook his head. He felt so weak, it was all he could do to sit up.

"We just have to get to the door. See the truck, Sam? It's parked right up against the door."

Sam looked and saw, but right now that twenty feet felt like 100 miles. He just shook his head and lay down. What was the point anyway. He was evil. Dean had said so himself.

"Sam!" Bobby admonished. "Get up."

Sam moaned and continued to lie where he was. Why wouldn't everybody just leave him alone?

"Sam, if you don't get up, I'm going to have to go get Dean to help get you up," Bobby threatened. He hated to do it, but he had to get Sam to that truck so they could get some soup in him and get him his strength back. Sam managed to get to his knees and Bobby helped him stand the rest of the way. Sam leaned on Bobby and together they made it to the truck. Dean watched as Bobby helped Sam into the passenger seat, and wanted nothing more than to run over there. But his brother was watching him with a wary eye. Within minutes of driving Sam was sound asleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meg smoked out of Hell and went in search of a body. Did those idiots actually think she would get into such close contact with hunters unless she had it in with the Keeper of the Gate and could come and go as she pleased.


	4. Recuperation

Dean and Jo arrived at Bobby's shortly after Bobby and Sam. They had stopped to pick up soup, bandages and aspirin for Sam. "Did you talk to him?" Dean asked Bobby.

"No, he slept the whole way up. Just woke up when we got here. Make him some soup and I'll talk to him when I bring it up."

Dean went to the kitchen to make soup. Jo came in a few minutes later. "Bobby told me to give this to you," she said handing him a small charm.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Anti-possession charm. He gave one to me, too. With these, demons can't possess or control you."

"Did he get one for Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Bobby answered as he walked into the room. "That soup done yet? I'll bring it up with the charm."

"Here it is. Thanks, Bobby. I don't know what we would do without you," Dean said, and meant every word.

Bobby grunted something and carried the bowl upstairs. "Sam, how you feeling?"

"OK, I guess," Sam answered as he reached for the soup.

"Put this on," Bobby said handing him the charm.

"What is it?" Sam asked as he brought it over his head.

"It's an anti-possession charm. Dean was possessed when he did all those things to you."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "Is he mad at me for thinking it was him?"

"Course not," Bobby rolled his eyes in exasperation. For two brothers who were so close, sometimes it seemed they didn't know each other at all. "Is it OK if he comes up here?"

Sam nodded.

"Dean! You can come up," Bobby yelled.

Dean was in the doorway milliseconds later. "Are you OK, Sammy?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't realize you were possessed," Sam apologized.

"Well, the demon didn't give you much of a chance to figure it out. Left you tied up and alone for almost two days and then started torturing you. I'm so sorry for the things I did to you, Sammy."

"It wasn't your fault," Sam assured him. "Just promise me if you ever do have to kill me to do it quick, OK?"

"Sam, I'm not going to have to kill you. If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to save you," Dean declared.

"Isn't that sweet?" a female voice said from the doorway.

"Meg?" Dean asked. "How are you back so fast?"

"Got a get out of jail free card," she said as she walked forward.

"Where's Jo?" Bobby asked. There was no way that demon could get in here without passing Jo.

"She's dead. I stabbed her. But don't worry, Sammy. I took her by surprise from behind. She never knew what was coming." Meg stretched out her hand and threw Dean and Bobby into two separate walls and walked over to Sam's bed and sat down.

"Get away from him, you bitch," Dean yelled.

"I can't. I need him to power up my amulet," Meg said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. He tried to move off the bed, but Meg grabbed his arm and he was still too weak to resist.

"This amulet needs to be charged by a psychic. Not just any psychic, but a demonic psychic, like you," Meg said and held out the amulet.

"What do you mean, demonic?" Dean asked.

"I'm not talking to you," Meg said. "Here, Sammy, just take it in your hand and hold it and it will charge.

"Why would I do that?" Sam asked. He didn't know what the amulet did, but if Meg wanted it charged, then he figured he didn't.

"Do it, or you'll get two more days like the last ones," Meg threatened.

Sam took the amulet. "Sammy, no," Dean said.

"I'm sorry, Dean. You don't understand how the last two days were for me."

"Thanks," Meg said and took the amulet and left.

Bobby and Dean fell off the wall. "I'm sorry," Sam said.

Dean was angry, but he knew he had no right to be. Sam had suffered at his hands, possessed or not, and he wasn't in any position to defy a demon right now. "It's OK, Sammy," he said.

Bobby went downstairs to find Jo's body. But instead he found her in the kitchen cleaning up. "Jo, you're OK?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Meg was just here and said she killed you," Bobby said.

"Meg was here? How did she get out of Hell."

"Don't know. I'm just glad she lied about killing you."

"Me, too," Jo laughed.

They went upstairs to join Sam and Dean. "What do you think that amulet does?" Dean asked.

"It allows the demon wearing it to have its own body and not have to possess anyone," Sam said. "It's actually kind of a good thing. It means there will be one less victim of demonic possession. The only bad thing is they can't be exorcised."

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"I felt it when I was holding it," Sam explained.

"Well, it could be worse," Dean admitted.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Across town Meg ditched her host and created the woman she would now become. What name should I use? she thought. Then she knew. She was now Bela Talbot and she would bide her time.

The End


End file.
